Sandals and thongs having various forms of straps for securing the device, to the foot of the wearer are well known in the prior art. Some of these prior art devices have straps extending over only the forward part of the foot and with no heel support so that the foot can be readily slipped into and out thereof, while others have, in addition to such forward straps, a strap or sling extending behind the rear portion of the foot and engaging the heel of the wearer. The former type, while it has the feature of being easily slipped on and off the foot of the wearer, which is desirable in many instances, has a distinct disadvantage in that it fits somewhat loosely on the foot and permits slippage and heel slapping during normal walking. As a result, the foot of the wearer may be irritated and the device may even be accidentally lost from the foot. The latter type, generally having a loose-fitting sling or strap surrounding the heel of the wearer, reduces but does not eliminate the slippage and heel slapping, and is not readily slipped on and off the foot should it be desirable to have the step-in step-out convenience for use such as in shower or beach wear. One prior art device combines desirable features of both types by utilizing a convertable heel sling. This device reduces slippage and heel slap but the reduction is largely limited by the discomfort of tightening the sling and thereby forcing the foot of the wearer into the web attachment between the wearers' toes.